1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication controlling method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving the information of a broadcast program etc furnished by a broadcast program purveyor on a communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The signals of broadcast programs (referred to below as broadcast signals) furnished by a broadcast program purveyor (referred to below as broadcast provider) to specified users, such as subscribers, are usually processed in a specified manner, such as encryption, more specifically scrambling, adopted by the broadcast provider. Therefore, in order to view the broadcast programs, the broadcast signals furnished by the broadcast provider need to be processed in a manner corresponding to the pre-set signal processing adopted by the broadcast provider. That is, in order to view the broadcast programs furnished by the broadcast provider, a dedicated device is required which not only receives the broadcast signals but also performs signal processing corresponding to the pre-set signal processing. Among the broadcast programs furnished to the specified users after being processed in a specified manner, that is by scrambling etc, there are, for example, chargeable broadcast programs.
There are usually plural broadcast providers, such that it is a frequent occurrence that the specified signal processing adopted by these plural broadcast providers are also different. Thus, if plural broadcast programs are furnished by the plural broadcast providers, and these broadcast programs furnished by the different broadcast providers are to be viewed, not only the different broadcast signals need to be received, but also the broadcast signals need to be processed in accordance with the different signal processing adopted by the different broadcast providers. Therefore, plural dedicated devices are required.
Therefore, the user desiring to view plural broadcast programs finished by the different broadcast providers is compelled to purchase these plural dedicated devices at considerable economic demerits.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication method and apparatus which enables plural broadcast programs from plural broadcast providers to be viewed easily and inexpensively.
The communication controlling method according to claim 1, in which a plurality of signals containing a hierarchy in need of different processing and a hierarchy that permits common processing are transmitted or received over a communication route, includes a designating step for designating which of the plural signals is to be processed to output the result of designation, a differential processing step for performing differential processing for respective signals of the hierarchy in need of different processing, based on the result of designation, an identical processing step for performing common processing for the hierarchy in the plural signals that permits common processing, and a route setting or cancelling step for setting or cancelling a communication route for transmitting/receiving signals between the identical processing step and the differential processing step as set.
In the communication controlling method according to claim 2, the communication route includes a first route from the identical processing step to the differential processing step and a second route from the differential processing step to the identical processing step.
The communication controlling system according to claim 9, in which a plurality of signals containing a hierarchy in need of different processing and a hierarchy that permits common processing are transmitted or received over a communication route, includes designating means for designating which of the plural signals is to be processed to output the result of designation, differential processing means for performing differential processing for respective signals of the hierarchy in need of different processing, based on the result of designation, identical processing means for performing common processing for the hierarchy in the plural signals that permits common processing and route setting or cancelling means for setting or cancelling a communication route for transmitting/receiving signals between the identical processing means and the differential processing means as set.
In the communication controlling system according to claim 10, the communication route includes a first route from the identical processing means to the differential processing means and a second route from the differential processing means to the identical processing means.
The communication controlling apparatus according to claim 17, in which a plurality of signals containing a hierarchy in need of different processing and a hierarchy that permits common processing are transmitted or received over a communication route, includes designating means for designating which of the plural signals is to be processed to output the result of designation, selecting means for selecting differential processing means adapted for performing processing on the hierarchy contained in the designated signals in need of different processing, based on the result of designation, in a manner in meeting with the designated signals, identical processing means for performing common processing for the hierarchy in the plural signals that permits common processing, and route setting or cancelling means for setting or cancelling a communication route for transmitting/receiving signals between the identical processing means and the differential processing means as set.
In the communication controlling apparatus according to claim 18, the communication route includes a first route for transmitting signals processed by the identical processing means from the identical processing means to the differential processing means and a second route for transmitting signals processed by the differential processing means from the differential processing means to the identical processing means.
The communication control apparatus according to claim 25, in which a plurality of signals containing a hierarchy in need of different processing and a hierarchy that permits common processing are transmitted or received over a communication route, includes route means for setting or cancelling a communication route adapted for inputting at least one of the plural signals, differential processing means for processing the hierarchy in need of different processing contained in the input signals in a manner in meeting with the input signals, and sending means for sending the signals processed by the differential processing means via the communication route to identical processing means adapted for processing the hierarchy that permits common processing.
In the system of the present invention, an apparatus for receiving broadcast programs is divided into a device not dependent on the broadcast provider and a device dependent on the broadcast provider, such as a reception device and a signal processing device, these two types of the devices being interconnected over an IEEE1394 bus. Thus, if only a user selects a program, the signal processing device to be connected to the reception device can be connected thereto easily and automatically.
If, in the system of the present invention, real-time data, such as digital broadcast program, is to be received, it can be processed in real-time by exploiting the so-called full-duplex system in which two paths are simultaneously set between the reception device and the signal processing device, with the forward path being used for data transmission from the reception device to the signal processing device and with the return path being used for data return from the signal processing device to the reception device.
In the communication control method and apparatus according to the present invention, if plural signals containing a hierarchy in need of differential processing and a hierarchy that permits common processing are transmitted/received on a communication route, and one of such plural signals is designated, control is performed for setting processing for different hierarchies contained in the designated signals and for setting or cancelling the communication route adapted for transmitting/receiving signals between the common processing and the so-set differential processing, whereby the processing on the plural signals can be realized easily and inexpensively. Therefore, if the present invention is applied to a system configured for viewing broadcast programs, the plural broadcast programs from plural broadcast providers can be viewed easily and inexpensively.